


【授翻】hanging in the stars 悬于星辰

by HailTheTranslationParty



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), X-Men: Apocalypse Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailTheTranslationParty/pseuds/HailTheTranslationParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>随着En Sabah Nur逐渐消逝，Erik缓缓落下，直到双脚踏上地面，他终于可以放松下来了。</p><p>【本文为翻译作品。感谢原作者porcelainsimplicity！！！欢迎大家支持原作：http://archiveofourown.org/works/7096108/chapters/16125055】</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】hanging in the stars 悬于星辰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hanging in the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096108) by [porcelainsimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity). 



> 作者的话：嗨。对于XMA我有很多感触，我想用这个故事来把它们表达出来。我不知道它会怎么发展，我不知道Charles和Erik是否会再次成为恋人，我不知道这是否会超出他们两人之间这种深刻且充满爱的友谊，无论他们是否愿意承认。所以如果你想跟我一起踏上这段旅程，我真诚地希望我最终会制造出人们所爱的，以及我所爱的。我非常喜欢这一对（虽然我拒绝使用那个合成词）并且我想要让他们在这个电影宇宙创造出的世界中得到公正的对待。所以让我们看看这个故事到底将走向何处吧！

**译者：嗷嗷嗷翻译组——相柳**

**校对：嗷嗷嗷校对组——坩埚**

随着En Sabah Nur逐渐消逝，Erik缓缓落下，直到双脚踏上地面，他终于可以放松下来了。放松意味着他摘下了头盔，而这就像开枪时的后坐力一样，强硬，迅速，令人疼痛。他为了En Sabah Nur要他做的事用尽了最后一丝能力，那时候，他觉得自己也许再也不能操纵磁场了。他的体内空空荡荡，内里被摧毁得就像是周围这座城市一样，但是不同于这座城市，Erik知道自己再不会完整了。

源于Magda和Nina的悲痛又涌了上来，就像开了闸的水流，冲进他身体中的空洞，最后占据了他全部的感觉和思维。眼泪在他能够忍住以前就已滑落，悲鸣在他忍住之前就逸了出来，他确信这剧痛再也不会消失了。

两根手指轻轻抵在了他的左太阳穴上，他几乎要不记得这个了，直到那个声音开始在他的脑海中回响。

没事的，Erik Lehnsherr。悲痛或许会折磨你一时，但是它不会永远继续下去。你比自己想象的强大。

Erik抬起头眨了眨眼，直到他的双眼聚焦在一个年轻的红发女孩身上，那个释放出炫目的金色能量，帮助他们永远地毁灭了En Sabah Nur的姑娘。她就是正将两指抵在他太阳穴上的那个人，他在脑海中听到的一定是她的声音。“怎么？”

“教授让我来看看你，”她说，Erik意识到他确实应该问下她的名字。“我叫Jean。”

Erik疑惑地看了她一会儿，然后轻轻晃了晃脑袋。“不好意思，我很久没接触过心灵感应了。”

“我明白，”Jean说着，蹲下来看着Erik的脸。“教授没有说太多。他精神上受了很重的伤，我也不敢说他身体上又能好多少。但他一直在叫你的名字，还特别问了你怎么样。”

Erik放任自己往后倒去，坐到了地上，头盔扔在一边。“说实话我不知道该怎么回答这个。”

Jean给了他一个温柔的微笑。“你身体上受伤了吗？”

Erik思索片刻，然后摇了摇头。“我想没有。我只是觉得体内空荡荡的。”

“这个我们可以等回了学校再处理。”Jean说着伸出了手，“我们得带教授回家。跟我们一起吗？我知道教授会很高兴你能来的，我想你也是。”

Erik怀疑地盯着她，疑惑着在不过短短五分钟的面对面中，她是怎么能得出这样一个关于自己的结论的。

“实际上，差不多是十分钟。”Jean说，“你现在思考和说话都很慢。而且，在你悲痛的时候，你需要朋友。我知道教授是你的朋友。”

Erik暗暗笑了，伸手握住Jean的手。Jean帮助他站了起来，随着他开始摇晃，Jean一手放置在了他的腰上帮忙保持平衡。

“我的头盔，”Erik低声说道，在他试图去够头盔之前，头盔就飘浮到了他的手上。“怎么做到的。”

“我还能隔空移物。”Jean说着，Erik抓紧了头盔。“我们差不多在那边设了个医疗区域，所以那就是我们要去的地方，好吗？”

他们还没走出几步，Moira MacTaggert就出现在了他们面前，而Erik的第一个念头是，他要被逮捕了。

“你不会被逮捕的，”Jean向他保证，“Moira在这个任务里帮了我们。”

“任务，”Erik空洞地笑了，“说得好像你们是个只要世界需要，就能随时部署的军队一样。”

“他们现在还不算，”Raven的声音插了进来，粗哑得难以听清。“但是等我训练完他们，他们就会是了。”

Erik越过Moira看向Raven所在的地方，皱起了眉头。“你的声音怎么了？”

“别担心这个，”Raven说着，转过身去，“Jean，Moira，带他去Charles身边，这样Charles也许就能不念叨他的名字了。”

Moira绕到Erik左侧，用手臂环住他的腰，和Jean一起扶着他向Charles休息的地方走去。Erik边走边环顾四周。他看到了那个带他逃出五角大楼的孩子，那个和Raven一起来劝说他的孩子，他看上去像是有一条腿受了重伤。Storm正试着用为数不多材料帮他包扎，与此同时一个戴墨镜的男孩和一个看起来简直像Raven和Azazel合体的孩子正坐在五角大楼男孩身边，试着分散他的注意力。

当他们走到Charles那里的时候，Raven正在Charles身侧，Jean小心翼翼地扶着他挨着Charles躺到了这幢不知曾是做什么用的建筑的地板上。Raven催促着Moira离开了，Jean用拇指扫过Erik的前额。“你们两个人都休息吧。等我们找到离开这儿的办法就会告诉你们的。”

Erik看着她走开，然后伸出一只手，牵住了Charles的左手。“我在这，Charles。至少我的身体在这了。我其余的部分都一团糟。”

“Erik，”Charles嘟囔着，但是他的手紧紧回握住Erik的。“你回家了。”

Erik想反驳，想说他们在开罗，他刚还在尝试毁掉整个地球和神明，想说不知道多少人刚才被他杀死了，但是他没有开口。Charles不在乎他们人在哪。他只在乎Erik在这里，因为此刻对于Charles来说，Erik已经回家了。

Erik不知道Charles是不是还能回家，或者说他自己还能不能回家。看不到玛格达和妮娜，他没法合眼，上帝呀，当他想起她们的样子，极度的悲痛如此迅速蔓延到了他的全身。但也许那个年轻的心灵感应者的话是对的。也许他比自己想象的更强壮。

“是的，Charles，”他最后说。“我回家了。现在休息吧。别担心我。我就在这。” 

Charles没再说话，只是陷入了疗伤的浅眠。Erik很快也睡着了，他的睡眠伴着钻心的痛苦。

Jean不时来看看他们，给他们输送安抚的思绪，试着在其他方面帮助他们痊愈。她知道距离他们恢复到原本的样子还有很长一段时间，不过她会一直在这，传递安抚的思绪，直到他们不再需要为止。

 

+++——感谢你的阅读——+++

++-如果喜欢我们的译文-++

+-诚邀您关注-+

官方新浪微博：嗷嗷嗷翻译深蹲坑

Lofter：嗷嗷嗷翻译深蹲坑

随缘：嗷嗷嗷翻译组

**宣传、翻译、校对，敲碗等诸君到来**

**门牌号：460868719【敲门砖：职位+喜欢的剧名】**

 


End file.
